


Dragon Cursed

by dreamcatcher (darcangell23)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Dragons, M/M, curse, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/dreamcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The threat of a dragon hovers over the kingdom of Lima and meanwhile, Prince Blaine Anderson of Westerville has found a naked boy in the woods.</p><p>An original Klaine fairy tale written specifically for Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this here is an original Klaine fairy tale I wrote specifically for Chris. I handed it to him at his book signing in New York City on July 8th. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Comments and kudos make me smile!

Once upon a time there was a quiet little kingdom known as Lima. Lima was ruled by a gentle and humble King. He had lost his Queen some years earlier but by the graces that may be, he never stopped being kind.  
  
As normal and quiet as the kingdom of Lima seemed to be, there was a sadness of unknown origin that settled in and around the kingdom some years before the death of their beloved Queen.  
  
There was once a time of celebration and rejoicing in the kingdom as a prince had been born. All the kingdom had been invited to attend the festivities in celebration of the young prince's birth. Prince Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was the fairest baby in the kingdom, the spitting image of his mother, the now late Queen Elizabeth Hummel. Both had fair skin and gorgeous chestnut hair. Yes, Prince Kurt was a spectacle to be seen and he was a joy to the kingdom.  
  
But that joy was short lived as on a night when storms had taken to the sky and thunder clapped the air, a lone crying filled the castle halls. The chamber maids and the King and Queen ran toward the young prince's chambers. But alas, the flight was too late. They entered the room only to find the royal cradle empty and the curtains from the chamber window blowing with the force of the wind from the storm outside. Someone, had left it open.  
  
And thus the search began. Palace knights and guards and villagers worked together to search high and low for the missing prince. But no sign of the child's well being could be found.  
  
It was the disappearance of her only son that had taken a toll on the Queen's health. She deteriorated rapidly and got progressively worse with each year that passed that her son was not returned to her. It all proved too much for her and her life was taken by a broken heart on the day the prince would have turned eight.  
  
King Burt was never quite the same after that. He had lost both his son and his beloved wife, the gentlest woman the kingdom had ever come to know. And as he lay his beloved Elizabeth to her final rest, he vowed to her memory that he would never stop searching for their son. He kissed her pale cold hands one last time and then, she was gone.  
  
It wasn't long after the Queen's death that the threats began. On the outskirts of the village, pressing along the perimeter of the forest was a large mountain. Several feet up this mountain was a cave. No one had thought much of this cave until one day, some travelers just coming into the village to rest from several days journey reported seeing fire blow right out of the cave.  
  
Thus the rumor that there was a dragon living in the mountain began to flow through the village. People were skeptical. All they really had to go on was the word of the travelers. That was until the majestic beast was spotted clearly flying overhead.  
  
He was white scaled with a crown of chestnut spikes protruding from the top of his head and spilling down his back. No one had ever seen anything quite like him before. But for all the greatness of a dragon, he was not quite so big as they would had expected. This, they would soon learn was due to the fact that the dragon was not yet at full size. Multiple sightings of him flying over the village in succeeding years would show him growing bigger.  
  
For many a moon brave young men would make the track up to the dragon's cave in prospect of slaying the beast and becoming a hero. The very idea of being crowned a knight by the King was the hunger that drove them up to the dragon's cave.  
  
Not a one returned.  
  
Countless others who swore that they were the one who would finally bring an end to the beast, learned what happened to their predecessors, the bones littering the cave, scorch marks burned into the stone. But they never returned to tell about it.  
  
The King was beginning to get desperate. To find a way to save his people from the threat of the dragon. He put out an award for anyone who was able to slay the beast or tame him at the least, saying that person would have whatever their heart most desired. And more countless men drove forth to take on the challenge, beginning to come from kingdoms far and wide across the land as the news of the dragon threat of Lima crossed the world. But still, none seemed to be capable of the task.  
  
The people of Lima grew wary with the lack of progress in the matter. They weren't the only ones.  
  
The world outside only saw the dragon that lived in the cave. He only appeared in the light of day. But by night, his life was a different story.  
  
By night, the so-called dragon was a human boy curled against the wall of his safe haven and watching the cave entrance for signs of her. Signs of the witch who had brought him here and cursed him to this fate all those years earlier.  
  
"Now now Your Highness," she said one daunting evening. "You mustn't wear yourself out. I need those beautiful dragon scales for my work you know." The tall woman with short blonde hair reached out a long fingered hand to stroke along his bare arm. Those scales, just as porcelain as your skin."  
  
It took all his willpower not to flinch at her touch. He knew better. "When will you release me?" he asked, head raising high to show she no longer made him cower.  
  
A laugh cut through the echoey air of the hollow cave. "When will you learn Your Highness? I intend to keep you forever," she replied, flicking her hand through the minimal torch light, the effect making her appear much more daunting than she actually was. Her eyes scanned the floor of the cave. "Clean this place up would you? It wreaks of scorch burns and the smell of long since died out burning flesh. And I cannot take a step without bones crunching beneath my feet."  
  
Without another word, she was gone, leaving him to fend alone for the night. He stared at the damage his beast form could not seem to prevent itself from doing. The innocent humans he had toasted to keep from finding out his secret. He forced his eyes away, the prick of tears burning within them.  
  
He had been under Sue the Witch's watch for as long as he could remember. She had brought him here when he was very small, only but a baby. She only ever referred to him as "Your Highness" as though he were royalty but he did not know if it was true. He didn't even know what his name was or who his parents were. He had only been a tiny baby when she had taken him into her care. He could not remember those days.  
  
All he could do was sit against the wall and stare out at the cave, wondering what it would be like if he were in a real home.  
  
Time moved forward with the curse of the dragon traveling far and wide. The news hit home in the kingdom of Westerville about nine years after the death of Queen Elizabeth.  
  
Young Prince Blaine Devon Anderson was sitting lessons when one of the knights barged in the door, looking worse for the wear. Blaine, along with his royal tutor looked up in surprise.  
  
"My word!" the tutor cried, placing a hand to his chest. The knight stumbled into the room, falling to his knees in the middle of the floor. Blaine stood from his seat and turned to look at his tutor.  
  
"Get mother and father immediately," he said. The tutor nodded and hurried from the room. Prince Blaine moved to kneel beside the knight. "Sir Wesley, please, what happened?" The knight looked up carefully, concentrating on breathing in and out. "Take your time."  
  
There were several moments of drawing breaths before Sir Wesley was able to speak. By that time, the King and Queen had arrived in the room. He looked between the royal family, briefly wondering where the elder of the Westerville princes was.  
  
"A dragon Your Highness," Sir Wesley finally said. Blaine looked at his parents. The three Anderson royals glanced between each other. They knew about a dragon rumor. One apparently resided in a cave outside a kingdom two hours journey away from them.  
  
"The Lima Dragon?" King Harold said. Sir Wesley nodded.  
  
"I think so Your Majesty," he said.  
  
"Was he white?" Blaine asked. Sir Wesley gave him a strange look. "They say the Lima Dragon is white," the prince clarified.  
  
"Yes Your Highness," Sir Wesley replied.  
  
Again, the royal family looked between each other. What was the Lima Dragon doing way out by Westerville? Sure the distance was a mere two hours but still, as far as they knew, no one had ever reported seeing the dragon anywhere that was not over the Lima Kingdom.  
  
This was clearly a concerning notion. Did the dragon perhaps get bored of its home near Lima and decide to migrate?  
  
"I think," Sir Wesley spoke again. "I think he is injured Your Majesties."  
  
Now that was a peculiar thought. The dragon was injured? But that didn't make any sense. Who could have managed to injure a dragon that killed everyone that went near it.  
  
Blaine started moving toward the door.  
  
"Blaine, where are you going?" his mother asked.  
  
Blaine stopped and turned to face his parents. "I'm going to look into this for myself," he said.  
  
Queen Amira ran forward and took hold of her youngest son's arm.  
  
"No Blaine. Everyone who faced that dragon has perished," she pleaded.  
  
The prince calmly took a hold of her hand and removed it from his arm.  
  
"And King Burt of Lima has a reward for anyone who can defeat the dragon," he replied, moving again. "Sir Wesley, prepare my horse please," he added to the knight as he passed on through the door, ignoring his mom's calls.  
  
As Blaine prepared to look into the sudden rumor that the Lima Dragon was suddenly there in Westerville, the dragon lay on the ground in the middle of a wood, head resting just inches from a lake with a waterfall.  
  
Beads of sweat were moving down his cheeks. He was wounded. Wounded by the witch. Wounded for a reason he knew not of. She hadn't said. But he had to run. He had to get away from her. He couldn't fly anymore.  
  
The beads of sweat were coupled by the tears that the dragon found himself allowing to stream down his face. He wasn't a ferociously feared beast. He was a scared teenage boy who wanted no one to learn the truth, to know that he was a human under a vicious curse.  
  
He didn't move.  
  
Time seemed to be a blur or non-existing at all. The only passing he knew of it was the darkening of the sky. The rising of the moon. His claws dug into the dirt as the moon's light fell on him, causing the all too familiar blue glowing light that surrounded his form every night.  
  
The snapping of a twig broke the still night air and the glow filled the clearing. If someone was nearby, they might have seen it.  
  
He didn't move. Not even when the glow subsided and he now lay on the ground in his human form, bare body glistening with the sweat and dirt caking beneath his fingernails as they remained digging into the ground.  
  
A sword was the first to gleam through the moonlight in the clearing. A hand was wrapped tightly around the hilt. The footsteps were quiet, only making sounds when they touched a twig beneath them. And still he did not move.  
  
"Hello?" came the voice. The most beautiful voice the dragon boy had ever heard. His fingers twitched, digging sharper into the ground, but he moved not more. The wound in his side was shallow, non-life threatening. But it was painful. It was a cut sliced from a spell. Flying with it had been a mistake. It gaped against his skin, his pale skin, emphasized by the rise and fall of his breathing rhythm.  
  
Prince Blaine had been searching for the dragon for hours. He'd left his horse at the forest's edge. But so far, he had found no such sign of a dragon. The idea that Sir Wesley may have been hallucinating was absurd though.  
  
So his surprise when his sword lead the way into a clearing that night to find a boy, one around his own age, lying bare on the ground was imminent. His face took on an expression of awe. He lowered the sword.  
  
The wound in the boy's side did not escape him. Blaine carefully made his way forward. The boy's eyes were shut and his body glistened with sweat. He looked positively exhausted.  
  
Blaine sheafed his sword and moved to kneel beside the boy. A hand hesitantly stretched out to touch him. The prince had no clue what the boy's reaction would be.  
  
Suddenly, just as his fingers were about to brush the boy's arm, the eyes snapped open and Blaine found himself staring at wide swirling pools of blue, green, and gray.  
  
"Don't touch me!" the boy spit out, scrambling to his feet and clapping his hands down in front of himself. His eyes were somehow wide and narrow at the same time. The cut in his side gave a nasty twinge at the quick movement but the dragon boy ignored it best he could. This was a stranger in his presence, someone that his human mind had the decency not to attempt to kill. He could not trust him.  
  
"You shouldn't move so quickly," Blaine said, slowly retracting his hand. "You're injured."  
  
"It's nothing," the dragon spit out. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
The prince placed a hand to his chest. "I am Prince Blaine Devon Anderson of Westerville and I am here because one of my knights claimed to have seen the Lima Dragon. Where did you get that?" He pointed to the cut in the dragon's side.  
  
The boy glanced between the wound and the prince frantically. "Your knight was mistaken," he said quickly, ignoring the question about his injury. "The Lima Dragon is a myth. He doesn't exist."  
  
Blaine inclined his head to the side slightly. "You know something about him," he said after a moment. "Tell me."  
  
The dragon just stared at him wide-eyed. Was this prince for real? "You wouldn't understand," he said finally.  
  
"Try me," Blaine replied, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
He watched the mysterious boy turn away from him. "You won't find the Lima Dragon now. Not at night," he said quietly.  
  
"Why?" Blaine asked.  
  
"Because he's not a dragon at night."  
  
Whatever the prince had been expecting, it hadn't been that. He stared for a moment at this strange boy. How did he know so much, unless…  
  
"You know the dragon?" he asked.  
  
The boy tutted. "You could say that."  
  
Blaine tapped his chin for a moment. "Do you know how to defeat him?" He didn't miss the cringe the boy gave at the question. "Because King Burt of Lima is offering a reward for anyone who can defeat or even tame the dragon."  
  
"The dragon doesn't need to be tamed!" the boy spit out, whirling around on the prince and glaring down at him, finding that he was a bit taller than the full human. "He doesn't kill because he wants to! He kills to keep people like you from finding out his secret!" he shouted. "And right now, he can't kill so if you tell anyone…" A hand immediately clapped over his mouth as he realized what he just said.  
  
"You're…" Blaine started, his eyes wide as saucers. The prince was a very smart boy. He knew exactly what the last statement implied and the fact that the other boy had clapped a hand to his mouth after he said it was more than enough proof. "What's your name?" he said instead, deciding on a change of subject.  
  
The boy resigned himself to this. He'd already pretty much given himself up. No use hiding anything now. He sighed.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted.  
  
"You don't know your own name?" Blaine questioned, a bit surprised by this.  
  
"No," the dragon boy replied, shaking his head. "The witch never told me. All she ever calls me is dragon or 'Your Highness'," he told him, air quoting the word.  
  
This caught Blaine's attention. "How old are you?" he asked next.  
  
"Seventeen I think," the dragon boy replied. "I have no real means of keeping track." Blaine nodded, looking thoughtful. "Why?"  
  
The prince started pacing the clearing, trying his best to keep his eyes from roaming to places they were not allowed to go.  
  
"The Lima Dragon isn't the only thing plaguing the kingdom of Lima," he said. The boy looked at him questioningly. "It's also gotten around that Prince Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, heir to the Lima throne was kidnapped when he was just a baby. No one knows by who or why. But this happened seventeen years ago and while people keep searching, no one has ever found him."  
  
The pale boy's eyes widened as he kind of caught on to what Blaine might be implying. He placed a hand to his chest. "You think I'm the missing prince?" he asked.  
  
Blaine was pacing again. "Well it fits doesn't it?" he asked. "Prince Kurt was kidnapped seventeen years ago. You're seventeen years old. You have no idea what your name is yet this witch you mentioned keeps calling you Your Highness. Why else would she do that if not because you are the prince?"  
  
The boy shrugged. "She's a lot more elaborate than you may think," he responded. "She'll do things for no apparent reason." He pointed to the cut in his side. "This, for example."  
  
"We should get you to my castle, get you cleaned up and clothed," Blaine told him after another moment.  
  
He certainly did not expect the reaction he got. The boy shook his head frantically and backed up several steps. "I can't go back with you. As soon as the sun rises, I'll turn back into a dragon and then no doubt, your guards or whatever will try to slay me."  
  
So this implied that the change between human and dragon was not voluntary. If that were the case, the boy could just choose to be human forever more. Blaine was pacing again. There had to be a way to break this curse that the boy was under.  
  
"Do the people of Lima know the witch?" he asked, pulling off his cloak.  
  
The dragon shook his head. "I don't know. She never told me." Blaine nodded. That was fair enough. "What are you doing?"  
  
The prince moved forward and held his cloak out to the beautiful boy. "Here, wrap this around you and come with me," he said.  
  
The boy hesitated. He took the cloak but remained standing where he was. "Where are you going to take me?" he asked.  
  
Blaine checked that his sword was in its sheaf and started moving back the way he had come. "To the palace in Lima," he said over his shoulder. The dragon boy opened his mouth to protest but Blaine put his hand up. "The Lima kingdom is much more lenient and cautious than Westerville. They won't be so quick to attack you and if we can tell the King everything before sunrise, you'll be safe from harm," he said.  
  
The dragon paused for a moment. This prince did have a point. Lima was a most cautious kingdom. They always had their eyes open, like they were on a never ending search for something.  
  
So after another moment's hesitation, he wrapped the cloak around his naked body and moved to follow the young prince.  
  
The journey was quiet. And it turned out they were not too far from the forest edge where the prince had left his horse. Blaine hoisted himself up first before offering a hand to the strange boy. Again, the dragon was hesitant but he decided to trust this prince and slid his hand easily into the other's.  
  
It was amazing. The feeling of his hand in another's, the very realization that their hands seemed to fit perfectly together, like they were two pieces to a puzzle that interlocked together with ease. Two halves to the same coin. The yin and the yang.  
  
But the dragon boy put those thoughts out of his head best he could. He was prompted by the prince to wrap his arms around him and though he hesitated yet again, he did so easily and felt even more at home. On instinct, the dragon boy pressed his face against Blaine's back and sighed because he felt at home here. He felt that this was where he was meant to be. Holding this prince in his arms, not sleeping naked in a cold dark cave every night and scorching stone by the daylight's hours.  
  
"Is there a way to break the curse?" Blaine asked, voice shaking slightly and the boy wondered if the prince was being effected by the close proximity of a naked boy. He listened for a moment to sound of the horse's hooves hitting the ground as they galloped on.  
  
"I don't know. Sue never told me," he replied.  
  
"Sue? Sue the Witch Sue?" Blaine asked carefully.  
  
"You've heard of her?" the boy asked in surprise. He wasn't aware of how well known the witch was.  
  
Blaine nodded his head. "Everyone across the land has heard of the great Sue the Witch. Her spells have ranked national and daunting. She's feared by everyone."  
  
The dragon boy bit his lip. "Do you think there is a way to stop her?" he asked.  
  
Blaine was quiet for a moment. "Maybe not permanently, but for a time long enough to find a way to stop her permanently," he said. "My father says that King Burt has a wizard in his court. If that is so true, the wizard might be able to tell us how to break your curse," he went on.  
  
The boy didn't say anything. He just nodded his head and rested it back against the prince. He didn't want to think about there not being a solution. He wanted to be human. By day and by night, rather than just by night.  
  
The prince shifted. He could very well feel the body of the naked boy pressed against him and he was already attracted to the dragon. Was that normal? To be attracted to a dragon? He tried not to think about that or the fact that he could feel everything pressed against his back and the heat rolled through him. Blaine dared not to remove one hand from the reigns so he forced himself to ignore the growing discomfort.  
  
"Are you all right?" the boy asked. Damn. The dragon must have been aware of Blaine's shifting.  
  
"Excuse me, but I have never been quite so close to such an attractive boy before," came the confident reply.  
  
The dragon felt his cheeks heat up. He said nothing. Just turned his head and buried his face in the prince's back.  
  
Not another word was spoken as the horse continued to gallop, moving ever closer to the kingdom of Lima and back toward the danger that the dragon boy had left. He did consider it danger when there were countless fearless men trying to kill him and Sue had damaged his side for no reason. Maybe she'd done it to insure that he would never leave the cave in human form. He knew that if someone lined the injury up when they saw him as a dragon with when they saw him as a human, they would put two and two together, granted they were smart enough. He couldn't risk that. He couldn't risk the people knowing his secret. Which was why he never left the cave as a human.  
  
He caught sight of the familiar towers of the palace in the kingdom of Lima and lifted his head to watch them draw ever closer to them. He had never been quite so close to the village before, always keeping his distance by flying overhead.  
  
There were few people out in the night but those who were gave the spectacle of Prince Blaine and the mysterious boy a curious look. They asked nothing though.  
  
Little did they know but a barkeep's son was peering through the windows of the bar when they rode past. His friend was with him. His eyes fell on the dragon boy and he clapped his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"That's him Azimio. That's the boy I'm going to make mine," he said pointing to the dragon boy on the back of Blaine's horse.  
  
"Do you know him?" Azimio asked.  
  
"Never seen him before in my life," the first boy said. "But I know he is the one. Just look at that pale skin."  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Azimio said again. The subject of males liking males or females liking females was really not a big deal in the world. Not as they knew it. Azimio would admit that he had been uncomfortable when he first learned his friend, whose name was Dave, had a fondness for boys the same way he had a fondness for girls. It unnerved him to say the least.  
  
"We attack," Dave said simply.  
  
The two boys gathered their bows and hurried out into the night. No one would miss the hobbit leading the horse right?  
  
Unknowing of the impending attack, Blaine slowed the horse down to a trot as they made their way through the village streets toward the castle. Hopefully, the King would not be sleeping yet. There were serious matters to attend to.  
  
They were just down the street from the palace gates when it happened. The sound of an arrow whisked through the air and pierced the horse in the rear end. The animal gave a braying neigh and leapt, rearing its front legs and throwing both its riders to the ground.  
  
There were footsteps rushing toward them as the horse continued to neigh, spinning round and round in an attempt to get away from the damaging arrow that had pierced it so fluently.  
  
Blaine scrambled to his feet to go after the dragon boy but a sudden stick in his side stopped him. He looked down as he fell to his knees. An arrow, stuck fast in his side. It wasn't a life-threatening wound but it would do damage, probably leave a scar.  
  
"Blaine!" the dragon boy shouted.  
  
Suddenly, rough hands gripped a hold of him and yanked him forcefully off the ground.  
  
"Mm, already naked for me I see. So daring. What's your name precious?" cooed a sickening voice in his ear. A hand traveled down and touched him in such an intimate way as he had never known. He was scared. Extremely scared and for the first time, he actually was glad he was scared.  
  
"Let him go!" Blaine cried from his spot on the ground, where he had carefully extracted the arrow from his side and was clutching the wound to staunch blood flow.  
  
"Shut up hobbit! He belongs to me now!" Dave snarled.  
  
Blaine worked himself up to his feet and narrowed his eyes at the two boys. It was then that he noticed the smoke issuing from the dragon boy's nose with every breath. Fear. Fear must bring out his dragon instincts regardless of what form he was in.  
  
"I am Blaine Devon Anderson, crown prince of the kingdom of Westerville." He saw the panic that immediately wrote itself across the faces of the two boys. "You do realize what kind of trouble you will be in when word gets out that you willingly attacked a prince?" Dave and Azimio glanced at each other. "I'll make you a deal therefore," Blaine went on. "Let him go and I'll keep my mouth shut on how I got injured."  
  
He watched the two boys. Neither seemed aware of how the dragon between them was seemingly growing white scales over his face every time he breathed in. Blaine noticed little sparks every time he breathed out as well.  
  
Dave and Azimio looked at each other, seeming to have a conversation with their eyes before Dave firmed his grip on the dragon boy and turned a smirky eye on Blaine.  
  
"Never! This boy belongs to me! He will be mine to bed! Do you hear me?!" To his great surprise Blaine just smirked at him.  
  
"Okay. Hope you like playing with fire," the prince said casually, effectively confusing Dave.  
  
His mistake was to turn to look at the dragon boy in a questioning manner but it was to find that the boy's face was now entirely white scaled. His teeth had grown sharper and his eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
"I don't recall giving you permission to touch me," dragon boy growled out and God Blaine should not find that voice sexy but he did.  
  
Dave's eyes went wide and he turned to run but before he could, the dragon boy breathed out a heavy stream of fire, which lit itself atop Dave's head. The boy ran around in circles screaming at the top of his lungs before running off down the street, Azimio at his heels.  
  
The dragon boy took several deep breaths, breathing in deeply and letting it out slowly. He counted in his head as the dragon instincts slowly tapered off and he returned to full human.  
  
"You become dragonistic when you get scared," Blaine noted quietly. The boy turned to look at him.  
  
"You're hurt Your Highness," he said calmly, voice tinged a bit with sadness. "As is your horse," he added, nodding toward the animal who had since flopped on the ground, neighing weakly. Blaine followed his gaze.  
  
"You don't have to address me so formally," he stated. "And we'll be fine. Not life-threatening. Come on, we'll walk the rest of the way to the castle." He moved to stroke the mane of the horse. "Don't worry, we'll send someone to tend to you boy okay?" The horse neighed softly and nuzzled Blaine's hand with his nose. The prince smiled. One hand pressed to the wound in his side, he held the other out to the dragon boy.  
  
Dragon boy did him one better though. He came and wrapped his arm around the prince's waist. Together, they slowly made their way up the street to the palace gates.  
  
Two guards moved out of seemingly nowhere to block the entrance. "Halt, what is your reason for entering the palace?" one stated firmly. Dragon boy stared at the slit in his helmet through which appeared a single strip of hair. He had never seen anything like it. The other guard had longish strands of blonde poking out of his helmet.  
  
Blaine licked his lips and with the dragon boy's help, pulled himself up straight, clenching his teeth slightly at the twinge in his injury.  
  
"I am Prince Blaine Devon Anderson of Westerville," he said simply. "I have brought this boy with me as we come to seek help from the King and an audience with his wizard perhaps," he explained.  
  
The guard looked between them for a moment before both he and his partner bowed to the prince.  
  
"This is very unexpected Your Highness. I am Sir Puck, chief of the junior guard here at the Lima palace." He nodded his head to his partner. "This is Sir Sam, my partner," he introduced the blonde guard. Sir Sam nodded. "The King should see you. Request his audience to Lady Rachel at the door."  
  
Blaine bowed his head carefully and moved to speak but dragon boy spoke up first. "He is injured. As is his horse. We were attacked. Please tell me there is a physician in the castle as well," he said.  
  
The two guards glanced at each other. "Lady Carole is versed in medical matters. She should be able to help," Sir Sam said. Sir Puck nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Thank you," dragon boy replied with a polite nod. The guards parted ways and he helped Blaine on through the gate, the two of them making their way up toward the castle.  
  
Two more guards opened the door for them and they were immediately greeted by a petite brunette woman who looked to be around their own age. She was smiling a megawatt grin and her eyes immediately went to the prince. In hindsight, it was as though she had not noticed the dragon boy at all, despite the fact that his only means of cover was a cloak.  
  
"Prince Blaine!" she squealed, bowing her head and touching his arm flirtatiously. "To what do we owe this honor?" She batted her eyelashes up at him, clearly expecting him to flirt back.  
  
Blaine however, gave her a polite smile and calmly removed her arm. "I've told you before Lady Rachel, I am not interested in courting you." The dragon boy felt himself let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Was he actually jealous of this girl whom the prince seemed to know?  
  
"Right," she replied, slightly deflated. "What can I do for you than Your Highness?" Her voice still held that flirty nature within it and for the first time she seemed to notice the dragon boy and she cast him a suspicious look.  
  
"We wish to seek an audience with the King," Blaine replied, oblivious to the look Lady Rachel was giving his companion.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he'll see you but that," and she pointed disapprovingly at the dragon boy, "Must wait outside. No naked creature is allowed to have an audience with the King."  
  
Blaine was quite sure she was making excuses to get rid of the dragon boy so he held up a hand to indicate for him to wait a moment and pulled Lady Rachel aside.  
  
"I have reason to believe this boy may be the long lost Lima Prince," he whispered to her harshly. Lady Rachel's eyes went wide and she looked back toward the strange unclothed boy.  
  
"Now that you mention it, he does look a great deal like the prince might look today at seventeen years of age," she said. She was only the same age as Prince Kurt would have been but she had seen the royal baby pictures. "But that doesn't explain why he is naked Your Highness," she went on.  
  
Blaine let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm afraid that's not my business to tell you. But it is why we are here. I need to see King Burt and hopefully his wizard," he told her.  
  
Lady Rachel furrowed her brow. "You need to see the mage Will?" she questioned curiously. Blaine knew she would continue to dig for information on matters that did not concern her anyway and sighed yet again.  
  
"Yes. But I cannot tell you what for. It's not my place." He glanced back toward the dragon boy. "Please Rachel. It's important." She just looked at him for a moment. "Put it this way, this could solve both Lima's long term issues." Again, she just looked at him. "I mean the dragon and the missing prince."  
  
She looked back at the dragon boy once more in curiosity. "Fine. I'll go get His Majesty for you," she said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Rachel said nothing more as she turned and hurried from the room. She was still glancing back at the dragon boy curiously though.  
  
"I'm not sure I would like her very much," dragon boy said as Blaine returned to his side.  
  
"She's…intense," was all Blaine said. Dragon boy realized he looked pained.  
  
"Something on your mind?" he asked, raising a hand to place comfortingly on the prince's shoulder. Blaine's hand came up to rest atop the dragon boy's hand and squeezed gently. He heard the hitching of the other boy's breath and turned his eyes to look at him.  
  
"Rachel seems to think I'll go for her is all," he said quietly. Dragon boy bit his lip and looked back at him, beautiful blue-green-gray eyes loosing themselves in the swirl of honey-hazel. And suddenly an emotion so powerful came over him, he couldn't even explain it.  
  
"And you won't?" he questioned just as quietly.  
  
Blaine let go of the hand resting on his shoulder, only to bring his up to cup the dragon boy's cheek, thumb brushing over the well defined apple of pale skin.  
  
"I'm not into girls," he said. All the dragon boy could do was stare at him, his own hand moving to cover Blaine's and he could feel the desire to capture the prince's lips with his own but he couldn't do that. He was cursed. How could a human prince love a cursed boy?  
  
Instead, he forced himself to tear his eyes away from the beautiful prince and stared down at the floor. He dropped his hand from Blaine's and used both his to wrap the cloak more firmly around himself.  
  
He was in this very position, with Blaine feeling suddenly concerned, when King Burt entered the room.  
  
"You wished to see me Prince Blaine?" The King questioned kindly and Blaine turned his eyes on him. However, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the dragon boy go stalk still. That was peculiar.  
  
Before Blaine could answer however, dragon boy spoke. "I know that voice. I don't know where from, but I know that voice," he said, eyes never leaving the ground.  
  
Burt's attention moved to the mysterious boy wrapped in the cloak. His bare feet at the bottom was enough to tell the King that the cloak was his only means of clothing.  
  
"Good heavens kid. We need to get some clothes on you," he said.  
  
It was then that dragon boy raised his head quickly and the King got his first look at the boy's eyes. A gasp left the King's mouth and his hand pressed to his chest. Even after seventeen years, he would never forget his son's eyes. They were his mother's and there was no other pair quite like them.  
  
"Don't bother," dragon boy said. "They'll just rip come morning and I turn back into a dragon." There was another gasp. Dragon boy shook his head frantically. "I'm sorry Your Majesty. I shouldn't have come here. This was a mistake. All of it." He moved to remove Blaine's cloak and run.  
  
"Kurt," the King said and the dragon boy froze, eyes turning back toward the King.  
  
"What did you call me?" he asked.  
  
"Kurt," Burt repeated.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It is your name."  
  
Dragon boy shook his head fervently. "You couldn't know that. I'm sorry Your Majesty, but you lost your son seventeen years ago. I couldn't possibly be him, even though I know not what my name is, nor who my parents are."  
  
He started to resume his actions but froze again when the King took several steps toward him. He could see now that there were tears in his eyes.  
  
"You have your mother's eyes. The very same. No one has eyes like Elizabeth. No one except our son. I could never forget those eyes, even now with nine years past since her death," Burt said carefully. "You are my son. You are Kurt. You are the prince of Lima."  
  
Kurt stared at him for a very long time and a deft silence hung in the air, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for something to happen.  
  
"I am a dragon," he finally said before collapsing to the floor in tears.  
  
"What does he mean?" Burt asked Blaine as he dropped beside his long lost son on the floor and pulled him into his arms.  
  
Blaine swallowed. "He's the Lima Dragon Your Majesty," he said carefully and Burt's eyes went wide and fixed on the crying boy in his arms. "Sue the Witch, from my understanding, she kidnapped him when he was a baby. He's been living under a curse since then. By night a human and by day a ferocious beast. Think about it, has anyone ever seen the dragon at night?"  
  
Burt was quiet for a moment, silent tears streaming down his face. "No," he finally said. He only hugged his son tighter.  
  
Blaine noticed Rachel was standing on the edge of the room and he felt slightly infuriated. She had eavesdropped. Eyes darkening and narrowing he looked directly at her. "Get the wizard," he demanded flatly.  
  
"He's a mage Your Highness," she corrected him.  
  
"Do not talk back to me! Just get him!" he ordered.  
  
To his surprise, Lady Rachel scoffed. "You may be a prince, but you have no order in a kingdom not your own. I don't have to do what you say."  
  
When the King heard these words he rounded on Lady Rachel, clutching his crying son ever tighter.  
  
"Prince Blaine has brought home that which has been lost. You will respect him Rachel. Particularly if you hope to continue courting Finn. Do as he says. Bring us Will." The King spoke with a force no one knew he had. Lady Rachel appeared rather taken aback but she turned on her heel and swept from the room. Burt returned his attention to his son. "It's all right Kurt. We will fix this."  
  
Quiet fell over the room. The new found lost prince's sobs were the only thing that pierced it. He clung to the King and Burt clung back just as tight. Blaine felt as though he were intruding on a private moment until the King held out an arm to him.  
  
"Come here kid," he said. "You brought him home after seventeen long years. That already makes you family." Blaine was hesitant until Burt gave him a look that seemed to say not to dare test him.  
  
The three of them were there on the floor huddled like that when Will the mage entered the room.  
  
"Your Majesty?" he questioned, looking at the King curiously.  
  
"Will," Burt replied, pulling from the huddle and wiping his teary eyes. "He's been found. The prince has been found." He looked over toward Kurt who was now clinging to Prince Blaine and Will stared at him in astonishment.  
  
"He's alive," Will whispered and Burt nodded.  
  
"But news is not all good Will. It's why we needed you." Blaine looked up, arms wrapped protectively around the dragon boy, who was now confirmed to be the missing Lima prince and nodded his head toward the mage.  
  
"Your Highness," Will said to Blaine in greeting. He looked back at Burt. "What do you need Your Majesty?"  
  
Burt looked at Blaine who decided maybe it was best that he tell Will what was going on. Kurt certainly was in no position to say anything.  
  
He licked his lips. "Sue the Witch is responsible for kidnapping the prince," he started and watched as the mage's eyes widened ever so slightly.  
  
"And you are sure of this?" Will asked.  
  
Blaine nodded his head. "Yes. Kurt told me himself." Will glanced at Kurt and then looked back to Blaine. "She—she put a curse on him. In the morning, as soon as the sun rises, Kurt will turn back into the dragon that has been threatening Lima all these years."  
  
Will was quiet for a moment, rubbing his chin. "A witch's magic. How did I not foresee this?" he asked. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Immediately, a giant leather bound book appeared in his hands. "The dragon's curse has a very simple solution," he said, flipping open the book. These words surprised Blaine who looked at Kurt questioningly.  
  
"I told you," Kurt choked out. "Sue never told me anything about the nature of the curse. I think she wanted to keep me that way."  
  
Blaine was quiet for a moment.  
  
"None of this makes sense," Burt said. "What reason does Sue the Witch have to kidnap Kurt?"  
  
"History," Will replied, not looking up from the book. "Centuries ago when the throne was up for grabs, the two families vying for the right to sit atop it were Hummel and Sylvester," he told them, flipping another page as he searched for whatever it was he was looking for. "The Hummel family won out. The Sylvester family became bitter. That's why her bloodline turned to witchcraft. I believe because Sue grew up never losing anything, she was seeking revenge. And there is only one way she can legally take the throne." He finally looked up from the book, watching the other three glance at each other.  
  
"How?" Blaine asked, even though he feared he already knew the answer.  
  
"By marrying the heir," Will confirmed. Kurt's eyes got wide as the mage looked toward him and he clung tighter to Blaine. "My guess is she had no intention of telling Kurt who he was until after the nuptials so he would have no reason to refuse."  
  
It made sense. Sue the Witch wanted the throne. But she was closer to Burt's age so why kidnap his son instead of trying to coerce him into marrying her?  
  
"Because Burt would have known exactly what I was after," answered a voice although no one had spoken the question aloud.  
  
The people in the room turned to see the witch herself standing in the doorway. She strode forward, hands carefully down at her sides. Will stared at her. His page turning forgotten for the moment.  
  
"What do you want?" Burt asked, standing his ground.  
  
Sue chuckled. "Well, now that the prince knows all, you leave me no choice but to use plan B," she said. A wave of the hand and the King went flying into the wall.  
  
"Your Majesty!" Will shouted.  
  
"Shut it butt chin," Sue snapped. Her right hand moved to show the glimmer of a blade and she approached the prince. "Dear dear Prince Kurt. We could have had everything together. Such a pity porcelain. At least the picture of dark red flowing over that pale skin will be such a beaut." She knelt and ran her long fingers over his cheek. Kurt shuddered with fear, his nostrils beginning to breathe smoke. "Once all members of the royal family are dead, the throne will be mine for the—ugh!"  
  
Her speech was cut short as something threw her focus and Kurt watch the witch's mouth drop open and her eyes go round and wide. Her head shakily turned to look down at herself. Her hands going to her stomach and the blade clattering to the floor.  
  
Behind her, Prince Blaine steadily pulled his sword from her back. "Lesson number one, keep one eye on your enemy at all times," he said, looking at the blade of the weapon, now smoothed with the witch's blood.  
  
Kurt was staring at him with his own eyes wide.  
  
"Your Highness," Will said. "That won't keep her for long. Take the prince and go!" The mage ripped a piece of paper from his book. "This is all you need to break the curse. Just get Kurt out of here. I'll deal with Sue."  
  
Blaine didn't need telling twice. He took the proffered page and wrapped an arm around Kurt, helping him stand and pulling him along quickly. But Kurt stopped them.  
  
"Blaine, what about…" and he nodded his head in the direction of the King.  
  
"Never you mind about your father Kurt," Will said. "He'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." Kurt only looked at Will for another few moments until Blaine ushered him to get moving.  
  
The two young princes ran through the castle, trying to ignore the evidence of the magic war that raged behind them. Blaine lead the way, hand firmly locked with Kurt's and feet pounding down the corridors until he threw open a door and the two rushed to the top of a winding staircase to find themselves barricaded in a high tower room.  
  
Blaine barred the door at the top of the stairs behind them and sank to the floor beside Kurt. The boy rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.  
  
"What now?" he asked.  
  
Blaine looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. "Now, we see how to break the curse."  
  
Quietly, he unfolded the paper he had received from Will. The mage was right. It was kind of rather simple. He studied the page for several moments, aware of the slight brim in the sky that meant dawn was approaching.  
  
"What does it say?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked over at him, honey-hazel eyes locking on Kurt's.  
  
"It says the curse can be broken by true love's first kiss at sunrise," he said. A faint blush covered the pale boy's face.  
  
"I've never kissed anyone before," he said.  
  
"Neither have I," Blaine replied. The light that was slowly growing behind them noted that if they wanted to break this curse, now was the time to do it.  
  
Blaine's hand rose once more to Kurt's cheek and the other boy gasped lightly at the touch. Both of them could feel it. That same emotion that had overpowered Kurt earlier. He could identify it now. It was love. It was love and he loved Blaine. But he was terrified.  
  
"You don't love me," Kurt said, pushing Blaine's hand away. "You could never love a cursed boy."  
  
"Kurt look at me," Blaine replied and just the feeling of his very name actually coming from those very lips he wanted so to kiss was enough to make Kurt obey him. "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever."  
  
And that was all it took. Kurt was helpless to stop Blaine as the other prince leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kurt's, just as the sun poked over the horizon.  
  
That familiar blue light glow surrounded the two princes, wrapping around them in ribbons, almost like the beams of the sun. Little sparkles fluttered through the air and they kissed longer. The sun rose higher and still, the blue light glow did not die away.  
  
It was only when the two boys finally parted that the light died. Daylight was almost completely upon them and when Blaine opened his eyes, it was to find himself still staring at the most beautiful boy he had ever seen in his life.  
  
"Kurt," he whispered, one hand still cupping the boy's cheek. Kurt blinked his eyes. "We did it. You're still human."  
  
Immediately, Kurt looked down at his hands, his body, his very being and he saw that yes, he was still human. For the first time in all his life as he could remember it, Kurt was human in the daylight hours.  
  
Slowly, laughter began to spill from the boy. "I'm free! I'm free Blaine!" He laughed more and again, his lips found Blaine's and the moment was glorious.  
  
It was broken only by the sudden harsh cry that sounded very much like the falling of a witch. Neither prince knew exactly what the mage had done but they were both confident now that they would never have to worry about Sue again.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me!" They looked up through the tower window in time to see her fly off on a cloud of smoke. She had been defeated, for the time being at the very least. The battle was won but the war would go on.  
  
Blaine stood carefully and offered his hand to Kurt. With a small smile on his face, the Lima prince placed his hand in Blaine's and allowed the other boy to pull him to his feet. Together, they left the tower hand in hand.  
  
For fourteen days and nights the celebrations in the kingdom commenced. Their prince had been found. The dragon had been vanquished. (In a manner of speaking.) Sue the Witch was gone, hopefully for a good long time.  
  
The kingdom of Westerville was invited to join the celebrations, which on the eve of the fourteenth day, commenced with a royal wedding. Prince Kurt and Prince Blaine stared into each other's eyes with all the love in the world as they said their I dos.  
  
And so a beautiful life as husbands they began together, ruling over Lima with just as much kindness as the wise King Burt. And as the saying goes, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
